Mentiras y Engaños
by Tenshou Getsuga
Summary: Las mentiras a lo largo de la vida son dañinas y el engaños es algo que dos personas no pueden perdonar... demasiados secretos y un amor envuelto en mentiras aran sacar lo peor de cada uno de ellos.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! a todos espero que estén bien chicos y chicas aquí les traigo otra "locura" mía espero que les guste seeehhhh me va lo sadico*_* bueno chicos los de siempre los personaje no son míos son mi colega ( si ya claro) kishimoto masashi

**Mentiras y engaños.**

Un joven de aproximadamente veinte nueve años de edad, de orbes avellana y pelo castaño se dirigía a gran velocidad saltando de rama en rama empleando todas sus habilidades para llegar cuanto antes a su destino de misión. Sin saber este que se dirigía a su muerte

Junto a él se encontraba su fiel compañero un can de gran altura y corpulencia de pelaje blanco, sin duda alguna aquellos sujetos era shinobis de la hoja y dando a entender que ambos pertenecían al clan inozuka

Ambos llegaron a su destino; se adentraron al sitio indicado; revisaron todas las puertas de aquel lugar dejando para al final la ultima que daba al pasillo que se diguia a lo que sería el sótano de la gran cabaña, el chico maldijo por lo bajo al darse cuenta que no había nadie, aquello era una falsa alarma.

Pero tan pronto se giró sobre sus talones callo en la inconciencia al percibir un fuerte golpe en su nuca.

Horas después despertó totalmente aturdido por el golpe para darse cuenta en las circunstancias en las que se encontraba; examino con la poca visibilidad que obtenía su escasa visión para darse cuenta que mirase donde mirase siempre divisaba oscuridad, sin embargo, los escasos rayos de luna que traspasaban la ventada puedo identificar y reconocer aquel lugar donde se encontraba, en la ultima habitación que había revisado.

Empezó a maldecir su suerte al darse de nueva cuenta que se encontraba atado de pies u manos, miró un poco más a su derecha todo lo que su cuello y vista le permitieron captando al instante la silueta de su compañero, Akamaru. Intento safarse de sus ataduras sin gran éxito, pero el rechinar de una puerta atraganto sus palabras y lo que avisto lo hizo entrar en shock.

Abrió sus ojos mientras pestañeaba varias veces.

-No…no puede ser... ¡tu estas muerto!-grito con terror impregnado en su tono de voz.

-¡Hola kiba, yo también me alegro de verte!- habló sarcástico.

-¿tu eres el me ha atado aquí?

-¡no es obvio! ¿Ves a alguien más por aquí?-

-¿Cómo…como es posible,..Si tu...tu?

-¿Yo que kiba?

-¡¿Tú? ¡No puede ser!-grito el castaño a todo pulmón, intentando liberarse de sus ataduras de su tren superior e inferior.

La puerta se abrió totalmete chocando de forma sutil contra la pared. Antes los ojos del castaño se materializo la figura de un hombre de su misma edad. El hombre camino unos pasos quedando a la altura de kiba.

El corazón de kiba latía con fuerza en su pecho, su cuerpo se tenso, sus bellos se erizaron, estaba asustado, aterrado de lo que sus ojos le mostraban. El fantasma de un viejo amigo. Su cerebro empezó a procesar con rapidez inmediata la información trasmitida por sus sentidos, era su olor pero más acido, era su rostro más maduro, era sus ojos...

-No…-susurro.

Aquello era real o era una mala jugada de su subconsciente, aquello no podría estar pasando pero la voz del sujeto lo saco de sus cavilaciones para mostrarle la cruda y cruel realidad.

-¿Sorprendido verdad?- pregunto mientras una sonrisa cínica se formaba en sus labios.

Kiba no contesto.

Levanto la vista para toparse con aquellos ojos zafiros que lo observaban fijamente , aunque algo extraño había en ellos, sin duda aquello ojos no eran lo que el solía tener en vida…estos tenían un color rojizo mostrándolo una persona violenta y siniestra , aquella mira estremeció cada célula del cuerpo del inozuka.

-¿Así que al final te mandaron a ti, eh?, dime una cosa ¿cómo haz estado estos años?- empezó a cuestionar.

-¡Eso no te importa es asunto mío! ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí, tu tendrías que estar.-

-cien metros bajo tierra, ¿No?-rió

-yo…yo no...No puede ser...-susurro incrédulo.

-Sabes, para serte sincero no te esperaba, es una lastima que te tenga que matar tks.-chasqueo la lengua.- hubiera preferido verla a ella, ya sabes para recordar viejos tiempos.-

-Ella no vendrá, además no crees que a estas alturas ella ya te ha olvidado ¿eh? ¿Te lo haz puesto a pensar?-

- no creo que estés en posición de cabrearme sabes kiba.- amenazó

-¿y eso que me importa a mi imbécil? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-¡eh! Sosiega hermano…mira… antes de matarte quiero que me des cierta información sobre mi quería esposa, ya sabes para saber como esta y eso…-cuestiono burlón.

-no te diré una mierda.-contesto con furia el inozuka.

-¡OH vamos kiba, no te hagas de rogar! Es más tengo todo el derecho en saber como esta, total todavía esta casada conmigo.- dijo subiendo su mano izquierda mientras su dedo índice de la mano derecha señalaba su dedo anular izquierdo mostrando a castaño su alianza de oro blanco grabada.- ves, todavía esta casada ¡jajajajaja!- rió

-deja en paz a Hinata ella no tiene nada que ver en esto, además tu nunca te la haz merecido esta mucho mejor sin ti -escupió con rabia el castaño

-¿y tu .si? ¿Eh? Dime crees que no me di cuenta como la mirabas, como la deseabas, es decir, querías follarte a mi mujer ¿Verdad?-dijo con desden

-¿y que con eso? No era el único-

El kitsune no le dio tiempo a nada, con na velocidad invisible al ojo humano, el rubio se posiciono detrás de kiba sujetando con una de sus manos sus rostros haciéndolo girar a un lado mientras presionaba su rostro. Acerco sus labios al oído del castaño

-sabes es una lastima que no te la follaras… por que lo hace de maravilla.- hablo con arrogancia .- es más… creo que Mi Mujer no tiene tan mal gusto como para acostarse con una escoria como tú , y déjame decirte una ultima cosa "kiba-kun" si quieres tener una muerte digan serás totalmente sincero conmigo así que te haré dos simples preguntas y si tu contestación me gusta y es lo que quiero oír , prometo darte una muerte decente ,¿eh, que me dices?.-

-¡Vete... al infierno!-

-¡no, no kiba! espera que pregunte, veamos…- ladio su cabeza para ambos lado antes de preguntar.- primera pregunta ¿qué paso aquella noche con hinata y como fue que lo consiguió? Y…la más importante.- susurro muy cerca del oído del castaño aterrándolo casa vez más.- ¿Te acostaste con Hinta aquel día, eh? ¿Te acostaste con mi mujer?-

-sé lo mismo que tú…-río.- y con respecto a lo ultimo ¿Tu que crees?-respondió desafiante

- que estas muerto.- dijo seriamente furioso.

Naruto giro la cabeza de kiba lentamente, lo hizo mirar de perfil y enseguida su mirada castaña enfocaron a un gran can mostrando sus colmillos mostrándole su terrible final.

Naruto rió.

El rubio dejo a kiba con los ojos abiertos mientras un sonrisa cínica asomaba en sus labios; los ojos avellanas del inozuka se esnontraban desorbitados; el inpzuka susurro cosas incoherentes mientras observaba con gran horror los grandes canidos de su fiel compañero, akamaru.

-¡No, NO detente!- gritó el inozuka mientras naruto se alejaba.

-¡uuuhh! Creo que tiene hambre- rió mientras cerraba la puerta

-Adiós… kiba… no veremos en el infierno.- mientras movía su mano en forma de despedida con una sonrisa perversa en sus labios.

Tras cerrarla puerta se escucho un gritó desgarrador y el sonido de miembros desgarrándose aquello aprecia una carnicería, así como los gruñidos del animal de pelaje blanco ahora manchado con la sangre de su dueño. Tras unos cuantos minutos los gritos de kiba se dejaron de oír por aquel lugar dando como resultado el silencio y los lloriqueos de un animal herido.

-¿no crees que eso fue demasiado?- pregunto una voz a sus espaldas.

- ¿y tú no crees que deberías hace mejor tu trabajo?- contra pregunto.

-no lo sabía pensé que era ella quien vendría.-

-naruto se giró hacia aquella silueta encarándola.

-como sea… vamonos.-

-¿Cuándo piensas quitarte eso?- dijo señalando la a alianzada del rubio.

- cuando a mi me de la gana ¿Alguna pregunta estúpida más?-

-¿Aún la amas verdad?- pregunto sin querer saber la respuesta.

Naruto no contesto.

-vamonos y no hagas preguntas estúpidas – sentencio mordaz.

Aquella persona apretó los dientes y sus puños mientras lo seguían hacia la salida de aquella cabaña...

-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Cerca de las afueras de Konoha específicamente en los territorios del clan Uchiha una mujer de unos veintiocho años sentía ciertos escalofrías a pesar de pasar más tiempo ese lugar en los últimos mese. Suspiro mientras fijaba su mirada en el gran ventanal de aquella habitación oscura a pesar de que la noche se tornaba ciertamente fía para ella era otra simple noche de recuerdos vacíos y sin sentido ¿Qué demonios hacía ahí?

Suspiro.

Se giro sobre aquella gran cama intentando no despertar a su acompañante sin embargo, él ya no yacía junto a ella, respiro hondo mientras se sentaba en esta.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba haciendo esto? Seis, siete u ocho meses y nadie en toda la hoja lo sabía ellos se habían encargado de ello, más bien él; bueno… alo mejor sus amigos sospecharían algo pero estaba segura de que ellos nunca le reprocharían nada, pero quien más le preocupa era sin duda kiba. Kiba seguramente lo sabía no por nada este le había dicho que tuviera cuidado, siempre cuidando de ella…Al igual que él…

El recuerdo se su sonrisa apreció fugaz en sus pensamientos trayendo con ello recuerdos hermosos y dolorosos.

Sonrió, para volver a quedar perdida en sus cavilaciones

-¿y bien?- dijo sasuke desde el marco de la puerta observando a la joven mujer.

Hintata pareció no escucharlo, seguía tan metida en su pensamientos que no se percato de su presencia hasta que sintió la respiración del azabache es su rostro.

-hinata…-ronroneo sobre la piel expuesta de su clavícula.- ¿Dónde demonios tienes la cabeza últimamente?

Hinta pareció reaccionar ante esa mordaz pregunta de doble filo.

-¿ah? Perdona sasuke…- sonrió triste mientras subía su mano y acariciaba la mejilla de los ojos onix. Este pareció sonreír mientras su corazón empezó a bombar sangre de forma acelerada.

-¿estas pensando en lo mismo de siempre verdad?- preguntó mientras miraba fijamente a la hyuga.

-¿eh?... bueno… yo.-intento explicarse pero era más que obvio que el azabache había dado en el clavo.

-sabes que por mí no hay ningún problema, pero te diré que hasta el más paciente se cansa y créeme cuando te digo que no es una mis mejores virtudes.- habló sin esfuerzo o eso pensó él.

Hinata intento encontrar las palabras adecuadas para tal situación peor ninguna era la más correcta.

-ya te dije que podremos mantener oculto lo nuestros el tiempo que quieras.- intento sonar consolador.

Ella sonrío.

-No importa…solo necesito un poco más de tiempo.- su vista se fijo de nueva cuenta en aquella gran ventana.- esto no es fácil para mí… no sé si haré daño a alguna persona y es lo que menos quiero, es más ella aún…-

-A mi no me interesa lo que piense o que sienta la gente, pero veo que a ti si.- izo una breve pausa al no obtener respuesta de ella continuo.- deberías dejar atrás el pasado.- soltó con fastidio.

Ella pareció reaccionar ante aquellas palabras.

-¿y me lo dice el vengador uchiha? - refuto con cierto enojo.

- vaya… parece que pasar más tiempo conmigo y en mi cama te ha cambiado el carácter, ¿no señora Namizake? ¡Ah, no espera! Viuda…-

Ella lo miro fijamente como odiaba aquella sonrisa arrogante. Intento levantarse dela cama pero en cuanto lo intento se vio de nuevo tumbada en ella con el uchiha encima besando su cuello, intento forcejear con él peor le fue imposible demasiado fuerte para ella aun así lo intento.

-quieta hinata.-fue lo único que pronuncio el mientras sujetaba sus muñecas y extendía sus brazos de forma horizontal.

- sasuke… para por favor…- pidió entre jadeos

-no quiero.- dijo este sin más

A la hyuga no le quedo otra opción que dejarse hacer era demasiado fuerte sabía de sobra como era el uchiha en tales circunstancias y se odita por eso por ser débil… por un momento la imagen de un rubio atravesó su mente haciéndola recordar cosas dolorosas

Dejarse llevar.

Sin más correspondió aquel beso con misma demanda que el chico. Rodeo con sus finos brazos el cuello del chico mientras enredaba sus cabellos entre sus dedos. Su mente en aquellos momentos se encontraba muy lejos de la situación su parte racional le decía que párese pero otra le decía todo lo contrario, no hay dolor ni sufrimiento

¿Por qué me dejaste sola? Se preguntó ¿Por qué me engañaste?

Rodó en aquella cama tomando el mando de la situación mientras el uchiha acariciaba la espalda desnuda de ella. Una lagrima resbalo por las pálidas mejillas de hinata. Sasuke sintió aquel liquido tibio sobre su rostro a su ves entreabría sus ojos para observarla.

El lo sabía y nunca lo admitiría le dolía el echo de hinata pensara en un muerto mientras ambos se entregaban al placer, más dejo de preocuparse cuando la temperatura de su cuerpo subió como la espuma.

Sasuke lo sabía, ella aún amaba a aquel chico rubio de ojos azules, sin tan dañino era para él saberlo ¿por qué no simplemente dejaba de complicarse la vida con esa mujer? Por que no podía sacársela de la cabeza, había entrado en el estaba en sus más profundos y escabrosos pensamientos y sin duda lo hacia sentir tan… tan bien… tan diferente… aquella mujer era asfixiantemente adictiva para sus sentidos y su mal trecho corazón. No conciliaba bien el sueño por las noches sin su presencia era tormentoso y el lo supo en cuanto probara de ella no la dejaría a costa de nada.

Pero las tornas eran tan jodidamente difíciles. Aquello solo lo llevo a un solo pensamiento y conclusión:

"_El__ amor depara dos máximas adversidades de opuesto signo: amar a quien no nos ama y ser amados por quien no podemos amar"._

_¿Y bien? ¿Les gusto? espero que si bueno espero sus comentarios _

_ y gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer byebye y hasta el próximo si ustedes quieren _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Muy buenas a todos y todas mis lectores .Bueno como ustedes pueden ver actualizo una de mis historias pendientes. Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo y como ya repito no abandono solo tardo un poco bastante. Solo espero que les guste y no sean muy crueles con esta contin xD **_

_**soy mala persona por hacer esto.**_

_**Y por ultimo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro los personajes por desgracia no son míos sino del gran Kishimoto que aveces hace unas cosas que te quedas WTF? O_o en fin espero que les guste.**_

_**PD: la cursiva son recuerdos. **_

_**2. Bring it back. (I)parte).**_

En una habitación de medio tamaño cubierta totalmente por la oscuridad, aquella habitación se infiltraba de forma furtiva los escasos rayos de la luna que se filtraban por los cristales de la ventana , junto a ella la figura de un hombre alto de metro ochenta que observaba con desdén aquel paisaje que le otorgaba su posición . Afuera se podría apreciaba las calles de una pequeña aldea muy lejos de donde su primera victima descansaba en paz. Hace poco más de una semana a estas alturas ya deberían haberlo encontrado.

Recordó lo que fueron las últimas palabras del castaño y gruño.

_-¡no, no kiba! espera que pregunte, veamos…- ladeo su cabeza para ambos lado antes de preguntar.- primera pregunta ¿qué paso aquella noche con hinata y como fue que lo consiguió? Y…la más importante.- susurro muy cerca del oído del castaño enterrándole casa vez más.- ¿Te acostaste con Hinata aquel día, eh? ¿Te acostaste con mi mujer?-_

-sé lo mismo que tú…-río.- y con respecto a lo ultimo ¿Tu que crees?-respondió desafiante

Aquello le dolió aunque su cabeza no lo admitiría, pero su corazón era otra cosa siempre reaccionaba así cuando se trataba de ella Ese _"__¿Tú que crees?"_ Dejaba demasiado que desear , aunque se repitió que aquello no le importaba , ni tampoco admitiría que no le era indiferente , no tenía intenciones de matarlo pero el mismo se lo busco con sus estúpidas respuesta si tan solo le hubiera dicho que no o que ….

-¡ah!- se quejo abrumado por sus pensamientos. Tomo su cabeza con su mano izquierda mientras pegaba su frete al frió cristal su respiración chocaba con aquel vidrio frente suyo que pronto se empaño. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados durante unos segundos para después abrirlos y deseo no haberlo hecho.

_- no voy a agradecerte….-susurro._

El zorro río con sorda.

-mocoso…-empezó.-sabes muy bien que no podrías contenerte, lo deseábamos y lo sabes tan bien como yo…aquello era un maldita tortura que nos consumía a ambos.- respondió. Casi pudo sentir esa risa sádica dentro de sus sentidos burlándose de él.

Naruto cerros los ojos ¡como odiaba a ese maldito demonio!

-Al fin de cuentas…al bastardo que estas maldiciendo y odiando.- sonrío con prepotencia ante lo que iba decir.- tenía los mismos deseos que tú pero yo a diferencia de ti se decidió a actuar como es debido.- soltó una carcajada cínica que dejo a naruto con un sabor amargo en su boca.

___-Naruto...te prometo que la chica lo disfrutará…deberías confiar un poco más en mí...de todas formas sabes a la perfección que yo soy tú y tú eres yo...-  
_

-¡Mierda! – resoplo el rubio mientras sujetaba su cabeza con ambas manos, dio unos pasos torpes hacia atrás intentan contener eso recuerdos; su respiración se volvió arrítmica mientras sus piernas poco a poco iban cediendo; calló de rodillas derrotado por el dolor punzante en su cabeza mientras su frente sudorosa se pegaba al sucia y vieja madera del suelo. Tan sucia como su alma.

-¡No! ¡No!.- gritó con desesperación ante los inminentes recuerdos que intentaba reprimir. Pero era demasiado tarde su mente se perdió y viajo por sus amargo y dulces recuerdos.

_Ella se veía tan inocente y tan ajena a su retorcida mente tan alejada de su perversión aquella mujer era como la luna inalcanzable pero… la perversión del kyubi parecía ser más fuerte que la de él mismo. Nunca dejo que aquellos deseos tan impuros e indecorosos se apoderasen de él por ese motivo salía a escondidas sin que nadie lo notase hacia las afueras de la hoja en innumerables ocasiones con el fin de satisfacer y desfogar esos malditos deseo que sentía por aquella chica que le salvo la vida._

Lo peor del asunto era que nunca recordaba nada… bueno no exactamente, lo único de lo que era consiente era de cómo utilizaba a aquellas mujer como si de papel se tratase que después no servían ni para reciclar; le hacia todo, todo lo que desearía hacerle a la joven Hyuga ahora comprometida con otro hombre hombre de su clan…las dejaba totalmente agitadas y en algunas ocasiones no sobrevivían a su depravadas perversiones.

Una noche después de haber saciados sus indecorosos pensamientos se dejo vencer. Al menos aquella noche su cuerpo y su mente fueron tomadas por él. Para el zorro no eran suficientes aquellas sucias rameras, el necesitaba poseer a ese alma pura a esa hembra que le dio el placer de sentirse libre en aquella ocasión.

Aquella noche Naruto bajo su guardia más de lo normal y el zorro no lo desaprovechó. Salió del apartamento tal y como el rubio había entrado, estaba decidido a poseer a esa hembra humana, y así fue.

La encontró echada en el pasto agotada de su entrenamiento , no era ningún secreto para él que la joven practicaba cerca de aquel frondoso bosque y cerca de allí se encontraba situado a pocos metros un pequeño riachuelo donde ella tomaba un baño nocturno después de entrenar , aquel pensamiento crispo sus sentidos haciendo lo disfrutar de sobre manera ; aquel liquido transparente resbalando por su hermosa figura , bajando por aquel níveo cuello tan apetecible que deseaba con fervor morder, aquellos pecho esas pernas y aquel ¡OH dios! Aquel monte de Venus que deseaba comer, sonrío con malicia.

Se dirigió hacia ella con paso firme e interrumpir su descanso nocturno.  
Aquel olor golpeo todos sus sentidos insitandolo a no detener su paso. ¡Por Satanás! Que esa mujer era un dulce ángel caído del cielo que estaba dispuesto a comer y no dejar ni un solo rincón por explorar; llevaba una ligera camiseta de tirantes negra corta ¡por todos los Ángeles caídos! Que esa hembra iba disfrutar de un mundo de placeres que solo él le iba a darle, sonrió.

Naruto no era consciente de aquella situación para cuando se vino a dar cuenta fue tarde.  
Su mira era totalmente lasciva. paseó por aquel delicado y inocente cuerpo ¡dios lo que iba disfruta él y el maldito mocoso! Si… estaba más que lista para recibir besos poco decentes y para nada sensatos; la escucho jadear del cansancio ¡dios lo estaba poniendo más que cachondo!

Hinata totalmente ajena a los pensamientos del chico se sentó al percibir pasos acercándose a ella se sonrojo al ver de quien se trataba.

¡Dios ese maldito sonrojo la hacia ver tan tierna! Dios...era tan perverso...Le daba un toco tan depravado ¡lo estaba provocando inconscientemente!

-na…naruto-kun…hola…- dijo a la ves que se ponía de pie.- ¿qué haces aquí tan tarde?- pregunto un tanto insegura, pero victoriosa por no haber tartamudeado al formular la pregunta.

-lo mismo debería preguntar yo ¿no crees?- su voz se oía ronca aquello altero a la hyuga ligeramente.  


_-yo…yo estaba entrenando.-_

-¿no crees que es un poco tarde para ello?- sonrío entre las penumbras mientras levanta su vista. Los ojos violáceos de la peli azul palidecieron al ver como la silueta de Naruto se acerba a ella y aquellos _ojos…no eran los de siempre..._

-Debo irme.- soltó de pronto con gran nerviosismo y cierto grado de terror en sus palabras.  


_Naruto por su parte no respondió._

Hinata pasó al lado de Naruto, sin decir nada mientras en su mano izquierda sujetaba con fuerza su chaqueta portando el dorso el símbolo de su clan. La mujer no supo en que instante naruto la había tomado de la cintura dejándola aprisionada entre su cuerpo y el de él; sentí a la perfección como subía y baja el pecho de naruto en su espalda, por instinto cerros los ojos y gimió bajito al sentir como su cabello era trasladado hacía su izquierda dejando expuesta a merced de él su clavícula; gimió al sentir la punta de la nariz del rubio rozar con cierta delicadeza su cuello, lo sintió inhalar fuertemente en su cuello.

-¡demonios hinata hyuga eres tan…deliciosa...hueles tan bien!-Sus ojos parecieron brillar ante dichas palabras.

-¡Basta no lo hagas! Por favor…..- Naruto dejo caer su cuerpo de forma pesada sobre sus rodillas para caer de lado sobre el suelo Totalmente jadeante mientras su frete se perlaba ante aquel sórdido recuerdo tan placentero y amargo.

-¡Nunca maldito Nunca!- grito mientras aquel oscuro y preciado recuerdo se acentuaba obligandolo a recordar.- ¡Nunca debí haber bajo la guardia!-.

_se separo de él de forma brusca tanto así que la hizo perder un poco su equilibrio. su cabeza intentaba procesar la información rápidamente ante de lo que acababa de pasar su sistema nervioso se vio más que alterado pronto aquello se convirtió en miedo ante la presencia de aquel amor casi olvidado por obligación…_

Hinata no lo vio venir. El joven shinobi se posesiono delante de ella, levantó la mano inmediatamente para colocarla tras el cuello de ella y jalarla hacia así.  
La atrapó. Atrapó aquello labios carnosos en un beso confuso y sofocante inmovilizando su cuerpo totalmente poseído por el shock en el que ella se encontraba.

-Naruto….-musitó la Hyuga desasiendo el agarre del kitsune totalmente aturdida y aterrada.- ¿Por qué ha….-

Sus palabras se ahogaron en su garganta junto con un grito de angustia al recibir como respuesta una sádica sonrisa. Aquello provoco una reacción de pánico en el frágil cuerpo de la chica que trago salida pesadamente mientras echaba unos pasos torpes hacia atrás.  
¡Malditos sean los árboles! Pensó la Hyuga al ver su paso detenido por ese obstáculo.

Naruto sonrió.

-te prometo que disfrutaras… corrijo disfrutaremos, ambos lo aremos tu yo y él. Espera..entonces seremos tres ¡ajajajaja! Un trío ¿no te gusta la idea? - sonrió de nueva cuenta de forma perversa y burlona mientras se acercaba peligrosamente hacia la Hyuga.

-por favor…-susurro en aquel beso salvaje.

- un favor… es lo que le voy hacerle a este idiota…además esto es algo que ambos queremos…. Mi hermoso Ángel.- fue lo ultimo que la joven escucho en todo la noche… o eso quiso recordar.

-¿Por qué?- susurro Naruto mientras posaba sus manos en el suelo quedando en cuadrupedia sobre el suelo.

-Por que ambos lo deseábamos, lo anhelábamos, ambos querías eso y por que…-contesto un voz siniestra.- acepto que en ese momento no fue una buena opción...pero lo hecho hecho esta...eran otros tiempo...-

_Los brazos varoniles de naruto recorrieron de forma pesada y brusca su cuerpo apretando ligeramente sus caderas haciéndola gemir entrecortada entre aquellos besos furiosos y salvajes a los que se había rendido._

"Por favor naruto", era uno de los pocos sonidos que su garganta dejaba que escaparan junto con gemidos y jadeos.

-ya cállate hinata…- fue más una suplica que una orden hambrienta de deseo que emitieron ambos, él y naruto. Mientras recorría con sus manos todo el cuerpo de la peli azul.

Pensó que sería dócil….pero no fue así aquello lo hizo más interesante para el kyubi que la arrogo al suelo y la observaba con necesidad, mientras hinata respiraba de forma agitada intentando hacer algo por detenerlo. Pero fue imposible el rubio la tomo de las muñecas y la obligo a abrir lo brazos en forma de cruz; sonrió cuando la escucho ahogar un grito de excitación.  
Aquel zorro sonrió mientras desgarraba las ropas de la muchacha ante la mirada incrédula de ella que solo atinaba a retorcerse bajo el incitándolo a más.

-Sabes hinata…-susurro mientras lamía su cuello y dejaba pequeñas marcas rojas en su cuello que pronto se tornaron morados.

-nunca…escúchame bien, nunca debes quedarte a entrenar sola a altas horas de la noche.- mordió el labio inferior de la ojos luna mientras esta sentía un calor inimaginable en su bajo vientre.- y menos a solas sabiendo que por ahí andan hombres como yo que te miran como un trozo de carne…cual perro hambriento de degustar el plato prohibido de su amo….

Ella le devolvió una mirada llena de confusión y extremadamente excitada ante lo dicho. Simplemente no podía más negarse ante él… era demasiado…

La joven no supo en que momento se perdió en ese mar de caricias posesivas y salvajes que viajaban por su frágil figura. Aquellos besos húmedos aquellos mordiscos que solo la hacían gemir y jadear con fuerza y esa lengua quemaban cada sitio de su piel haciéndola arder.

No dejaba de degustar aquellos hermoso hombros, su clavícula y los pechos de ella que lamía como vehemencia con ansias con una ganas que nunca imagino su entrepierna dolía pero no estaba dispuesto a terminar así sin más disfrutaría de aquel momento de cada segundo que recorriera ese cuerpo femenino tan ¡joder! Endemoniadamente hecho para el placer.

-na….naruto basta…- lo intento por última vez antes de ser totalmente capturada por la lujuria que se acentuó con poderío en su cuerpo mientras sus lágrimas caían en una hermosa cascada por su angelical rostro. La vergüenza se fue al carajo cuando vio el tórax desnudo de su amado rubio frete a ella.

-tócame…-suplico el muchacho, ella obedeció.

Sintió aquellas frágiles manos recorrer su cuerpo era un deliro sentirlas temblorosas e inexpertas. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por las ya más seguras caricias de la joven sobre su bronceada piel.  
No supo en que momento la había desnudado totalmente y mucho menos cuando este lo había hecho. Sintió como separaba sus piernas con brusquedad haciendo la arder por dentro y sin más la penetro haciéndolo aullar como un animal salvaje.

-¡ahhh!- gritó ella al sentir aquella intrusión en su ser, aquello era bastante grande es lo único que pudo sentir al tenerlo dentro mientras apretaba los diente y aguantaba aquel dolor punzante.  
Por un momento lo vio dudar, entre abrió los ojos y pudo divisar que los ojos de naruto intercambiaban de color de rojo a azul.

Aún con aquel dolor en su partes intimas que parecía desaparecer se tenso cuando el se dejo caer encima suyo y pasaba la punta de su nariz en lo que parecía un disculpa abrió de nuevo sus ojos para observarle un ojo de cada color rojo y azul; aparto con ternura los mechones que se adherían a su rostro mientras este le regalaba un sonrisa sintió como el se disponía salir de su interior cuando sin previo aviso empezó a mover sus caderas haciendo las penetraciones más largas y lentas.

_-mmmm…¡ahhhahaha!- gimió el mientras lo oía debatirse internamente._

-me he contenido… nos hemos contenido demasiado…para detener esto ahora.-siseó jadeante mientras movía con mayor agilidad sus caderas. 

_Hinata sintió dolor el sentir del entrar y salir de Naruto en ella. era agónico, sin duda ella no esperaba que su primera vez fuese así. Si .era con la persona que quería perderla a quien ella amaba pero no así no de ese modo tan salvaje . Apretó los dientes para no gritar por que era eso lo que quería …. su cuerpo tarde en acostumbrase la intrusión del miembro de él. _

Los toques que dieron en la puerta de la habitación hicieron a Naruto reaccionar del todo. Apoyo ambas manos en suelo agitado y sudor mientras cerraba y abría los ojos de manera continua para despejar su cabeza y cesar esos recuerdos.

-¿Quien es?.-pregunto mientras se secaba la frente con la toalla que había colgada en el respaldar de la silla.

-Soy yo abre.- contesto la voz del otro lado.

El rubio trago saliva antes de abrir la puerta para encontrase con un joven de la misma edad de él. Se aparto un poco para darle a la joven el espacio suficiente para que entrara en la habitación. Después de cerrar la puerta y darse la vuelta el muchacho encaro a la joven que lo miraba con seriedad.

-Quiero que te quites el anillo ó con enojo.

-¿perdona?-.

-¿No escuchaste? Que quiero que te quites ese maldito anillo de ahí-. Le volvió a reiterar ella mientras se acercaba a el con la clara intención que quitarselo ella misma a la fuerza.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estas loca qué?.- le dijo el mientras se aparta de la trayectoria de la joven.

-¡No! No estoy loca solo que no soporto verte con el en ese dedo , me enferma pensar que todavía la amas.-

-Sakura...¿Cómo voy a amar a alguien que dice quererte que da la vida por ti, no una sino varias veces y que encima para demostratelo termina mintiendote, te engaña y para rematar traiciona?.- le dijo mientras se acercaba con lentitud hacia la mujer que giro su rostro mientas se sujetaba su brazo izquierdo con su mano derecha.- estoy loco pero no tanto mujer.-

Ella pareció dudar por unos instantes antes de mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Qué harás el día que la veas? ¿Qué harás el día que la tengas enfrente de ti llorando y ...- cerro sus ojos.

-Nada ...Matarla por lo que me hizo seguramente,¿por qué?.- le contesto mientras rodeaba la cintura de la peli rosa. Y ella en respuesta rodeo su cuello.

-Tengo información para ti, algo que seguramente hará que la odies más.-soltó mordaz mientras se ponía de puntillas con la intención de besar los labios del rubio.

-Habla.- le dijo sin inmutarse ante las intensiones de la joven.

- No estaba segura de ello, de hecho son bastantes astutos, ambos han sabido ocultarlo bastante bien.- le dijo mientras rosaba sus labio.

Naruto se tensó ante el beso de Sakura pero la dejo hacer necesitaba saber , necesitaba saber que había hecho Su esposa en esos cuatro años en los que él por un motivo en concreto había "muerto" para los ojos de todo el mundo y ojos de los Shinobis.

-Prosigue.- le contesto frío mientras echaba ligeramente su cabeza hacia atrás.

-Ella y Sasuke ...son amantes...- le contesto para luego besarle.

Naruto Sintió su sangre hervir. ¡maldito infelices hijos de puta! Con su mejor amigo ...¿Cómo no se dio cuenta?

Naurto intento aparatar a Sakura con delicadeza de él sin mucho resultado.

-Vale. ¿Qué más? Habla ¿qué más sabes?.- le dijo casi furiosa. La Maldita no perdía el tiempo y el sufriendo como un imbécil por ella. Ella en brazos de otro y él añorandola pensando en ella , en su maldito recuerdo. Ese que no se le iba de la cabeza ni de la piel . Esa mujer lo había envenenado hasta el alma con su cuerpo , amor y deseo. Sin duda la muy perra era una magnifica actriz por que nadie los había descubierto, ni él mimo se lo habría imaginado.

-¿Qué paso? ¿te molesta que se revuelque con otro que no seas tu quien la hace disfrutar?.- le hablo mientras se separaba de él con enojo.

-Vete al carajo.- le dijo manteniendo su rabia a raya.

-Hazme el favor de seguir con tu trabajo.- hablo mientras se dirija a la muerta del la habitación de aquella pensión ; abriendo la puerta para con una indirecta decirle que se largara por que necesitaba pensar y clamarse un poco.

-¿Me estas echado?.- le contesto ella mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-No querida, recuerda que estas en un misión y tienes que volver con tus compañeros no quiero que sospechen de ti.- le sonrió falsamente

Ella lo miro por ultima vez antes de salir de la habitación azotando con fuerza la puerta.

Naruto paso una de sus manos pos sus labios limpiándose los labios con asco por el beso antes dado por Sakura.

Se encamino directo a sentarse a la silla del escritorio que se encontraba en la otra parte de la habitación. Se sentó poyando los codos sobres la mesa manteniendo sus manos en puños cerrado apretando con fuerza mientras una de ellas se encargaba de de sobar el anillo de bodas que tenía en su dedo anular.

-¿por qué? ¿por qué? ¿por qué te sigo amando cuando te odio tanto?.- se pregunto a si mismo mientras poyaba su cabeza sobre sus manos y unas lagrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos.- ¿por qué me traicionaste Hinata?.- mientras sus ojos lloraban de forma inconciente.

Mientras esto pasaba En Konoha un mujer de cabellera larga y azul se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo de un cementerio llorando empuñando un colgante donde se encontraba un anillo de oro blanco. Frente a una lapida perteneciente a Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

-Te odio...- susurro entre llanto mientras depositaba unas flores blancas en su tumba como cada viernes desde que él murió.

_**Bueno chicos y chicas aquí termina esta segunda entrega... ¡ufff! Tarde bastante el terminarla ...pero espero que halla valido la pena solo espero que les guste y que hallan disfrutado de la lectura. Nos vemos en próximas entregas de mis historias. **_

_**Bye,Bye! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello! Queridos y queridas lectoras y lectores , aquí me hallo con la continuación de una de mis historias y espero les guste últimamente estoy con aquel que dice ...en racha...(¿?) _

_bueno ya saben la historia es mía pero los personajes no ...U_U por desgracia son prestados..._

_disfruten de la lectura..._

_**Capítulo 2.- Bring in Back (II)  
**_

Un paisaje desolador siempre va acompañado de la más vil de las tragedias.

Ahí. de pie. frente a una marcha fúnebre se le esta dando sepultura a un amigo, compañero, hermano y Hijo...

Las personas presentes todas vestidas de negro lloran su perdida con dolor agónico y se preguntan :

_"¿por qué? Si era tan joven...él no merecía morir así..."_

Pero así es la vida de injusta y la muerte es siempre inoportuna.

Todos lloran, unos en silencio ,otros por dentro y a otros sencillamente les da igual.

La ceremonia termina y cada uno de ellos se va a su parecer quedado así en menos de diez minutos cuatro personas.

Dos mujeres ...Dos hombres.

Una de ellas se encuentra arrodillada llorando sin consuelo mientras la otra la abraza por los hombros, mientras los dos hombres se miran por breves segundos para luego ver a las damas.

-Hinata...ya basta...tienes que ser fuerte...-

-...Kiba...- solloza.

-Será mejor que os la llevéis, a sufrido una gran perdida y esta muy alterada.-

-Yo lo haré.-dijo la mujer de ojos Esmeralda.

-Te acompaño .- se apresuró a decir el Uchiha.

-Bien.-

Ambos llevaron a la joven mujer a su residencia en silencio.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la casa de la Hyuga esta pareció reaccionar pidiéndole a ambos shinobis que la dejarán sola ,quienes aceptaron sin oponer protesta alguna.

Cerro la puerta tras de si y camino unos metros para llegar a su habitación. Estiro con parsimonia su mano para empujar la puerta que se encontraba entre abierta con la palma de su mano.

Entro cual alma errante a esa oscura habitación. Miro por inercia a ambos lados de aquel habitáculo, divisando así la fotografía de sus compañeros del equipo ocho.

Sus pies la llevaron hasta el lugar de aquella fotografía, la cual tomo entre sus manos subiendo uno de sus dedos para dibujar así la figura de su mejor amigo.

-Kiba...- susurro mientras de nueva cuenta sus lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

Cerro sus ojos y dejo que la rabia y el dolor volvieran a su cuerpo por tercera vez en su vida. Apretó cuanto pudo el marco de la foto sobre su pecho mientras un grito de rabia escapa de su garganta.

Estaba ya harta de su vida.

Pareciera que el mundo la quería ver sufrir por que no había más que eso, sufrimiento. como si los dioses la quisieran castigar por haber cometido algún pecado mortal ...y a lo mejor si que lo cometió ...ese pecado seguramente fue haber amado tanto_ Naruto Uzumaki..._

-Naruto...-susurraron sus labios de forma inconsciente mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama.

Maldijo su boca por aquel acto blasfemo.

No importaba cuanto tiempo haya pasado, años, meses, semanas, días, horas, minutos y segundo que su cabeza y su corazón le recordarán el nombre de su verdugo.

Siempre su nombre. Su estúpida risa contagiosa, esa sonrisa por la que ella mataría para volver a verla otra vez; estaba grabada a fuego en su mente. Y no sólo eso , sino también sus besos, sus caricias, sus palabras falsas de amor...

Por inercia abrió el cajón de su mesita de noche ,cogió el objeto y empezó a observándolo dejando que su imaginación la llevara a sus precioso recuerdos , esos que guardaba celosamente.

Y sonrió con añoranza con nostalgia y amor mientras sus lágrimas caían y el sueño vencía por completos sus murallas.

Mientras esto pasaba en los territorios Uchiha se daba un acto de de palabras y circunstancias que acabaron el deseo de una de ellas...

_**/:::/:::::/:::::/::::::::/::::/::::::/::::/:::::/: ::/**__**  
**_

_**Días después...**_

En un antro de mala muerte entre la frontera de la arena y la lluvia se encontraba un hombre alto y de porte fuerte en un rincón con una botella de sake bebiendo sólo.

Las mujeres de aquel lugar se le insinuaban con descaro y vulgaridad. Él las observaba quien mira a un trozo de carne hambriento , no por necesidad, sino por despecho.

Una venganza silenciosa, una venganza que no hacia daño a nadie solamente a el mismo.

Quería estar con una de esas mujeres de la noche para sacarse la rabia que tenía en su cuerpo al enterarse por labios de su viejo amor de infancia que la mujer que por desgracia amaba, aquella que se le metió en el cuerpo como una infección terminal estaba acabando con su cordura. El hecho de que ella se entregue en las noches a otro que no fuera él le dolía y más ardía al saber a quien se entregaba.

Su corazón la llamaba a gritos, su cuerpo suplicaba una caricia con esa piel de miel , su labios estaban secos de sed por besarla y beber así de su calidad y acogedora boca el agua de la vida. Su boca clamaba sentir la lengua y la saliva de la Hyuga.

Relamió sus labios.

Pero terco y orgulloso antepuso su dolor y traición a su deseo desbocado por ir tras ella. Secuestraría y hacerla suya hasta morir ambos.

Sí. Por qué él la mataría a ella y después se mataría él, ese era el plan. Pero no sin antes saber por que de su traición.

Tan descabellado como trágico. Ese siempre fue su estilo.

Así que miro entre todas ellas la que más se le parecía.

Miro y miro hasta que la encontró.

La mujer se encontraba de espaldas parada en la barra. Su largo cabello negro con destella azules le llamo su atención, así como su rostro cuando esta giró su cara para echar un vistazo a aquel lugar.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

-No puede ser...-susurro para si al igual que su corazón empezó a latir de nuevo.

Ahí estaba la mujer de la que quería vengarse, aquella que le hizo daño, aquella que lo traiciono.

No importaba cuanto tiempo haya pasado , ni tampoco que lejos se encontraba del lugar donde había muerto su corazón y supuestamente todo él.

El fantasma de ella lo perseguía para recordarle cuanto daño le hizo y cuanto daño hacia vengarse del ser al que ama.  
Por eso lo guardaba, por eso conservaba el objeto que los había y los tenía unidos de por vida.

Sacudió su cabeza y pestañeo varias veces para verificara que el alcohol y su corazón no habían jugado una mala pasada, o se burlaban de él.

La miro y la miro. cuanto mas lo hacia su sangre hervía en ira y pasión.  
Quería abrazarla entre sus brazos y besarla hasta quedarse sin aliento , pero también quería que quebrar su precioso cuello con sus manos mientras la besaba , en un beso de la muerte...

Sus ojos se perdían en su anatomia . La observo: llevaba su chaleco de junnin y debajo una camiseta negra y pudo observar que en el hombro de esta estaba el símbolo del clan Hyuga.

Río.

Río por que el destino estaba a su favor.

También pudo darse cuanta de su cambio. Su pelo estaba más largo, sus facciones finas más maduras su cuerpo más asentado...ese que...el probo y que ahora probaba otro.

Gruño.

Se levanto dispuesto a acabar con esa venganza y en cuanto lo hizo se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta que ella no estaba sola.

Se sentó de nuevo y de golpe al ver entrar en el sucio antro al que considero amigo, seguido de Shino y a Sakura.

Cogió el vaso que se encontraba con la mitad del licor para beberlo de golpe sin retirar su mirada de ellos...de ella.

Tal como entraron se fueron. Naruto se levanto de su sitio dispuesto a seguirlos, no iba a permitir que ella se le escapes otra vez.

_**/::::/:::::/::::::/:::::/**_

Habían entrado en el último lugar que se les había indicado en la misión de la investigación sobre la muerte Kiba Inozuka.

Según los testigo que lo vieron , así como la reconstrucción de sus hechos siguieron las pautas que pensaron él había hecho.

Según las averiguaciones el Inozuka había entrado a ese lugar a preguntar sobre el lugar donde tenía la misión, donde estaba la supuesta cabaña en la que el joven ninja perdió la vida.

Sin duda en ese lugar aún existía cierta hostilidad ,dado el trato que recibieron los Kitsunes al entrar a ese pequeño pueblo y que se acentuó con las miradas en el bar.

-Será mejor que acampemos por esta zona, y organizare las guardias.- hablo el jefe de grupo.

Todos asintieron y empezaron a armar las tiendas de campaña correspondientes.

A cada uno se le asignó una tarea y una de ellas era la de recoger leña para la hoguera que se le encomando a la joven mujer de ojos perla.

Hinata salió en busca de la leña bajo la atenta mirada de unos ojos zafiros con un chupa roja.

Naruto observo como la Hyuga recogía los distintos trozos de madera sin emoción alguna. Pareciese que su cuerpo hacia el trabajo mecánico, pero su mirada y su mente estaban muy lejos de sus acciones.  
Observo cómo esta respiraba pausadamente y de vez en cuando soltaba un suspiro.

¿En qué estaría pensando? ¿Pensaría en él? ¿Estaba acaso recordando su pasado juntos? Se pregunto Naruto al verla como se giró despacio para ver la luna y después soltar un suspiro pronunciando el nombre del difunto.

-Kiba...¿Quien te hizo eso? ...- volvió su vista al suelo.

-Yo ... Te echo tanto de menos...- soltó su sentir cerrando sus ojos y llevándose una mano al pecho. Lo soltó al aire creyendo que su confesión sería ahogada por el viento del silencio, pero no fue así.

El Rubio escucho con rabia contenida sus palabras. Se sintió estúpido al haber pensado que ella tal vez aún lo recordaba. ¿Así qué sí era verdad? El hijo de puta del perro no mentía y si se había follado a su Hinata...

Que zorra, pensó.

Entonces ahora todo tomaba sentido. El incendio...fue provocado...y...

Pero no pudo terminar sus conjeturas por que tuvo que esquivar con maestría en frío acero del Kunai que se dirigía directo a su cuerpo.

-¡¿quien esta ahí?.- grito la morena en alerta y en clara posición de ataque.

Naruto se recrimino el hecho de haberse dejado descubrir, aún no era la oportunidad, pero tampoco pensaba desperdiciarla.

Si bien quería descubrir quien fue , o quienes fueron los que provocaron el incendiado esa noche en su casa, como Hinata había escapado de ahí y quien o quienes lo querían mandar al otro barrio, necesitan tiempo para descubrir quienes fueron los culpables y por que Hinata lo traiciono.

Así qué salió de su escondite, no sin antes ponerse la capucha que cubría su cabeza mientras la oscuridad escondía su rostro.

Dio un paso , otro y otro y se mostró ante su todavía mujer.

Estaba frente a ella después de tanto tiempos...su cuerpo sucumbió a su mirada perla que le provoco un revuelto en su estómago, así como se le secó la boca, su corazón se aceleró.

¿Qué coño le pasaba?

Se quedo quieto sin hacer ningún movimiento brusco.

Por otra parte Hinata lo observo en posición de guardia. Miles de preguntas de agolparon en su mente.

¿Quien era? ¿Sería él quien mato a su amigo? ¿Qué hacia ahí? ¿Qué quería? ¿Era un espía?

Naruto sabía que se estaría haciendo un montón de preguntas tontas. La conocía lo suficiente como para saber que ella no haría ninguna tontería como atacarlo si él no hacía antes algún moviendo brusco.

Una retorcida sonrisa escapo de su boca al saber lo que haría con ella.

Se iba a divertir.

_Como en los viejos tiempos..._

_**To be continue...**_

...OoooO...

_Bueno .¿les ha gustado? Yo espero que si. _

_Si es así espero que dejen un Reviews. Paso ahora a contestar sus comentarios , así como les agradezco hayan puesto esta historia y y otras en favoritos. _

**Hatake.k :** Me alegro que te haya gustado , siento haber tardado tanto, espero que teste también te haya gustado. Nos vemos en el siguiente.

**Alabdiel: **y ahora te traigo el nuevo capitulo xD y me ha llegado me sigue acompañando la inspiración... raro si...pero veremos a ver...Me alegro que te haya gustado la dualidad y el misterio , y si, sin la rosada y el emo-vengador no hay chiste xD.

Es verdad , pero no son santos, nadie lo es... espero que este también te hay gustado y nos vemos en próximo. Gracias por tu comentario.

**Sensuality:** muchas gracias , de verdad me alegro que te haya gustado,. Lo sé y se agradece. Espero que este también te haya gustado. Gracias por tu comentario y nos vemos en el próximo.

**Rocio Hyuga: **si hay muchas incógnitas que se irán develando poco a poco . Me alegro que te guste enserio. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y aquí la tienes y próximamente habrá más continuaciones. Nos vemos y gracias por tu comentario**.**

**...OooOooO...**

_Nos vemos en próximas _

_actualizaciones_**  
**

_Un saludo de_

_Tenshou Getsuga._

_Bye, Bye!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bueno queridos y quedas lecturas y lectores, aquí me hallo una vez más y como ya dije actualizando una de mía historias , _

_pronto actualizare otra así pues atentos._

_No me extiendo y espero que disfruten._

* * *

**_Capítulo 3.-Reacción._**

Aquello había sido realmente divertido. El ver como ella lo perseguía mientras le lanzaba unos kunais, le resultaba tan gracioso que no pudo evitar rememorar los viejos tiempos en donde ambos "entrenaban" y que tenía como resultado una rica comida y en algunas ocasiones un buen polvo. Sin embargo, ahora mismo las circunstancias eran muy divergentes a las de hace años.

Naruto sabía que hacía mal, muy mal lo había hecho pero no lo pudo evitar en el fondo y aunque su orgullo no lo dejara admitir eso era lo que realmente deseaba, deseaba quedarse a solas con ella porque cuando la vio recoger esas dichosas ramas su corazón latió así como su pecho se llenó de calor... y su estómago hormigueó.

¡Como detestaba esa reacción de su cuerpo al verla!

Y mira que sería por mujeres, había estado con tantas y tantas y se había hundido en lo más profundo de la satisfacción de lo carnal...  
Y así él era feliz porque no la recordaba, no recordaba nada, no recordaba todo lo que había vivido ni como había llegado a aquel pueblo alejado de las manos de los dioses.

Si no hubiera sido por esa mujer que se parecía tanto a ella... él no hubiese recuperado su estúpida memoria.

Un Kunai rozó el trozo de tela de aquella capucha que cubría su rostro sacándolo de sus pensamientos haciéndole ver que en poco menos de un minuto saldrían de aquel frondoso camino que él había escogido como escenario.  
La luz producida por los rayos que proyectaba aquella luna definió el final del camino haciéndolo desviarse y dando como resultado un frenazo en seco al ver el tremendo acantilado que sus pies estuvieron a poco de pisar aire.

Echó un vistazo rápido atrás antes de maldecir su suerte.

-Mierda...-

-No tienes escapatoria.-

Naruto la observó retadora y segura de sí misma muy diferente a la que recordaba.

Eso le gustó.

Porque si él había cambiado, ella también.

Interesante.

-Muy bien.- Sonó su voz fría y gruesa mientras se giraba con la cabeza gacha y poniendo sus brazos en cruz.

-Bien... ¿Quién eres? Y no te muevas .- Anunció un tanto desconcertada al escuchar su voz mientras se acercaba a aquel sujeto.

-Yo que tú no me acercaba.- Amenazó.

-¿Por qué?.- Preguntó dando un paso al frente firme en su acción en alerta a cualquier movimiento que hiciera aquel tipo.

-Porque te puedes hacer daño.- Respondió seco.

-No soy yo quien está al borde de caer por un acantilado.- Rebatió acercándose aún más.

Naruto rió con ganas al escucharla hablar mientras daba un paso adelante para estar más seguro y poder así escapar con rapidez y sin dificultad.

-No te acerques Hyuga .- Escupió con veneno su apellido empinando su pie izquierdo alistando el movimiento, ellos estaban cerca.

Hinata tragó en seco al escucharle pronunciar su apellido con tanto recelo que pensó que aquel tipo podría ser alguien que odiara a su familia, y no le extrañaría , porque ella ya lo hacía. Además, tenía que entretener al individuo mientras sus compañeros llegaban, era rápido y estaba muy lejos del campamento, y seguramente, ella no podría con él si algo salía mal.

-No trato con criminales.-

-¿Eso soy para ti ahora Hinata?.- Se le escapó .

Aquello le dolió más de lo que él mismo siquiera había pensado. Ahí, en ese instante se dio cuenta de algo que él no sabía... las palabras de Hinata podían hacerle mucho, mucho más daño de lo que ya le había hecho.

¿Un criminal él? Si era ella quien había cometido un crimen y encima tenía el cinismo de llamarlo criminal... la odiaba ...

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? Porque yo a ti no te conozco.-

-Cierto... nunca lo hiciste... quizás otro día tengamos el placer de hablar.- Rió sarcástico con un deje de nostalgia mientras empinaba el pie derecho listo para irse, estaban cerca y no era aún tiempo de ponerlos en alerta.

Todo fue rápido. Sus cuerpos se movieron por inercia, solos. Ambos cuerpos anatómicos estaban acostumbrados ha hacerlo, llevaban años realizando aquellos pasos...

-Te he dicho que no te mue...-Sus palabras murieron a mitad de camino.

Naruto se movió rápido saltando hacia un lado mientras que el de Hinata freno en seco al borde del acantilado mientras debajo de su pies pequeñas porciones de tierra caían hacia abajo.

Segundos.

En cuestión de segundos lo que habían sido pequeñas porciones de tierra se convirtió en un desprendimiento de tierra que dejó sin tiempo a la Shinobi a moverse lo suficientemente rápido para salir de allí.

Abrió sus ojos mientras observaba como el sujeto se giraba bruscamente hacia ella que pensó que era para acabar con su vida.

-¡Ah!.- fue lo único que escapó de su garganta cerrando los ojos, sintió su cuerpo liviano, o eso pensó, aquella mano la sujetaba con fuerza impidiendo su caída mientras un golpe contra la tierra del lugar la hizo reaccionar fijando su vista hacia arriba.

-Torpe.- Se maldijo. Se odió. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué diablos? ¿Por qué simplemente no podía dejarla caer y verla morir como ella hizo con él...?

Porque él era mejor que ella. O mejor dicho... Ese maldito amor que sentía por Hinata era el que lo hacía actuar así.

¡Malditos sentimientos!

-Suéltame.- Rugió ella al verse rescatada por el tipo. ¡Era un criminal! O tenía toda la pinta de ello. Tal vez quería rescatarla y matarla para obtener sus ojos o algo peor.

-No hay cosa que quisiera más que verte morir Hinata... Pero no así...-

Melancolía...

Eso fue lo que su voz, sus palabras llegaron a los oídos de la Hyuga que no pudo más que guardar silencio.

Naruto la subió sin problema alguno, ella seguía siendo tan liviana como siempre. Lo único de lo que no pudo ser consciente fue de como terminarían las cosas.  
Al subirla tan rápido y tan bruscamente sus cuerpos chocaron haciendo gemir a la Hyuga de dolor sintiendo un escalofrío la espina dorsal de Naruto.  
Este respiró hondo a la vez que la abrazaba con fuerza de forma inconsciente.

¿Cuántas veces había esperado esto?

Muchas.

¡A la mierda! Su cuerpo la echaba tanto de menos como su corazón pero no como su razón.

Tantas ganas le tenía que lo detestaba pero aún así la abrazó con fuerza pegándola todo lo que puedo a su cuerpo disfrutando del contacto.

Esa maldita sensación volvió a su cuerpo, esa de sentirse querido y protegido.

Pero tampoco podía engañarse le encantaba abrazarla, tiempo atrás era lo que más le gustaba de ella esos abrazos tan cariños y tan reconfortantes que ambos se daban y que terminaban con dulces besos.

Simplemente eran otros tiempos, felices sí, pero una enorme mentira todo.

Hinata sintió como aquel tipo respiraba fuerte cerca de su oído así como apretaba con fuerza su cuerpo de forma atrevida, arbitraria, como si no quisiera nunca separarse de ella. Aquello la hizo recordar a un hombre de orbes azules, pues él era el único que la abrazaba de esa forma tan posesiva. Le gustó pero le asqueó que fuese otro quien lo hiciera y más repulsión sintió al recordarlo. ¿Acaso nunca lo podría olvidar? Que asco de vida llevaba, no le gustaba nada su vida, así pues, ¿por qué no hacerlo? Su acción fue movida por la que el sujeto realizó al sentir como este de forma poco decorosa bajó sus manos hasta sus caderas.

Abrió sus ojos sorprendido por sus palabras y su acción. Se sentía tan bien estar así con ella que era demasiado bonito para ser cierto.

-Al final seremos los dos quienes se harán daño.- Con fuerza, con toda la que pudo cogió al rubio con la guardia baja, lo abrazo fuerte y tiró de él, sus cuerpos cayeron al vacío del acantilado que tenía como final las frías y furiosas aguas del lugar.

-¡Estás loca! .- Le gritó Naruto abrazándola con fuerza posando una de sus manos sobre su cabeza protegiéndola mientras la otra abrazaba la espalda de esta.

-Lo suficiente como para acabar con mi sufrimiento.- Respondió ella aferándose a él con miedo.

Sabía que aquello iba a doler, y como todos temía a la muerte, pero ¿qué más daba? Había ya sufrido tanto que un poco más no le haría daño así podría poner fin a tanto dolor, fin a todos sus problemas. Una decisión posiblemente de lo más cobarde. Pero erradicada.

-Maldita... Así no se resuelven las cosas. -Siseó agarrándola más fuerte al sentirla temblar seguramente asustada.

¿A quién pretendía engañar con esa actitud kamikaze? Si estaba temblando de miedo como un puto flan la muy cobarde y seguro lo habría hecho por impulso, mal vicio aprendió de él.

Aquello a pesar de la situación lo hizo sonreír.

-Tú... no sabes nada...- Contestó cerrando los ojos al percibir como aquel hombre en el último momento cambiaba de posición siendo el cuerpo de este el primero en caer a las frías aguas.

Todo fue tan dinámico que el golpe dolió hasta hacerlo perder el contacto físico con Hinata. Aquellas turbias aguas eran veloces y feroces y las putas rocas parecían palizas y alfileres incrustándose en cada músculo de su cuerpo. Su visión fue escasa, apenas veía una mierda, intentó buscar a Hinata pero desechó la idea porque si quería salvarla primero tendría que salvar su vida.

Se agarró fuerte a una roca que sintió chocar a su espalda y en cuanto pudo se puso de pie sobre el agua. Mierda, era un puto ninja y no iba morir tan absurdamente después de todo lo que había pasado. Naruto se pasó una mano por su rostro quitando los restos de agua de esta. Corrió y utilizó la técnica de multiplicación de sombras. Durante unos segundos se asustó por no hallarla pero en cuanto vio como una maraña negra de cabellos golpeaba una roca, vio la cabeza de la Hyuga con su rostro bajo el agua, su respiración se detuvo. En poco menos de un segundo sacó el cuerpo de la joven del agua y corrió con ella en brazos unos metros hasta llegar a una orilla donde la depositó despacio sintiendo sus manos temblar por el nerviosismo al percibir su escasa respiración.

-Hinata despierta por favor... Hinata abre los ojos mierda...- Le susurró arrastrando cada palabra a la joven a la vez que se subía al cuerpo de esta hincando sus rodillas a cada lado de su anatomía mientras una mano se posaba en la fría hierba y la otra daba pequeños golpes al rostro de la Hyuga.

-Diablos Hinata abre los ojos... - Volvió a insistir agachando su rostro al de ella empezando a sentir la desesperación al no verla reaccionar.

-Cielo por favor... No me dejes-Rogó otra vez con un nudo en su garganta y su vista casi empañada al igual que su corazón latiendo con fuerza, sintiendo como su pecho se oprimía impidiendo el paso a su oxígeno.

-Hinata...-Musitó bajito parpadeando varias veces trabándose las ganas de derramar alguna estúpida e imprudente lágrima.

Su cuerpo fue invadido por el terror a perderla de verdad, el mismo que experimentó esa noche en el incendio. Era muy confuso lo que sentía porque sus sentimientos por Hinata parecían totalmente intactos a pesar de los años y las circunstancias... la seguía amando demasiado, al parecer tanto que Naruto sintió unas ganas enormes de llorar porque se vio cegado por la angustia, por la rabia y la impotencia al no poder odiarla como su razón le decía que debía hacerlo.

Arrancarse el corazón era una buena opción para dejarla de amar y vivir en paz... pero... esas sonrisas, esas caricias, esos gestos y sobre todo... esos malditos detalles que había tenido con él en el pasado fue lo que realmente lo enamoró de ella hasta hacerlo perder el sentido común... haciéndolo dependiente a ella.

Sin duda una opción fatal.

-Hinata...maldita, maldita seas...-Gimió ahogado al no saber que hacer al verse impotente.

Tenía que actuar rápido si no quería verla morir, no así... era ridículo, ahora se veía patético... tantos años deseándole la peor de las muertes y ahora que su vida se extinguía simplemente no podía dejarla ir porque el sólo pensar que ella no estaría más...era la peor de las venganzas que Hinata podría hacerle a él.

Dejarlo solo cuando ella le prometió estar siempre para él hasta que la muerte los separe.

Era una mentirosa, una falsa, una muy buena actriz y sin embargo, la quería para él... egoísta... lo era pero... la ama... y no podía dejarla ir.

Así pues, colocó una de sus manos en medio del pecho de Hinata apretando fuerte su tórax. La morena no hizo esperar la acción del rubio y escupió agua de su boca que fue a parar al rostro y a la ropa de él quien pareció sonreír a la vez que su estómago se contrajo de alegría al verla abrir los ojos posicionándola de lado para que escupiera toda el agua de sus pulmones.

Hinata tosió fuerte un par de veces sintiéndose aturdida, perdida... mareada y... cansada... pero con una sensación de tranquilidad... sobre todo paz...

-Estoy muerta...-Susurró a la vez que por absurdo que fuese hizo sonreír a Naruto mientras ella se giraba boca arriba para mostrar su rostro impasible al observar esos ojos... esos que la atormentaban...

Naruto se quedó quieto mirándola con un rostro carente de emoción alguna. Escondiendo a Hinata la sonrisa y la alegría que sentí al verla de nuevo.

-Naruto...-Susurró ahogadamente ella mientras su mano temblorosa subía suave para acariciar la mejilla del rubio que no se movió pero si se sobresaltó al sentir de nuevo ese contacto tan anhelado.

-Eres tú...-Anunció bajo tapándose la boca con su otra mano a la vez que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que hicieron mella en el corazón del rubio quien pestañeó varias veces para finalmente cerrar sus ojos con fuerza para no llorar... ese maldito tono de voz... esa voz que ella tenía tan... tan... dulce tan bonito... tan emotivo... lo estaba derritiendo por dentro.

-Naruto...-La escuchó susurrar mientras disfrutaba de las caricias que Hinata le brindaba a su rostro.

Parecía un perrito manso y feliz al cual su dueño acaricia... se sentía estúpido y absurdo al sentirse feliz... pero todo tiene su lado amargo.

¡Plasf!

Escuchó retumbar en su oído. Sintió el ardor del golpe en su mejilla así como la rabia se comía en un dos por tres todo ápice de felicidad.  
Volteó furioso y hosco al verla y escucharla maldecirlo.

-Maldito seas Naruto Uzumaki... maldito seas... te odio, te odio no sabes cuanto te detesto...- Escupió ella en un grito ahogado con rabia llorando con amargura.

-Maldita Pu...-

Hinata mató la necesidad que lo había estado desgarrando por años, meses y días desde que recuperó la maldita memoria. Ella lo estaba besando y ese beso no tardó en obtener respuesta porque fue completamente adictivo, ambos necesitaban saciarse el uno del otro, el beso era rudo, fuerte, salvaje y sobre todo hambriento. La forma en la que ella invadía su boca y recorría su lengua lo hizo estremecer al igual que ella, él hizo lo mismo y le dio guerra a sus lenguas que chocaron y jugaron como no lo hacían en años. La escuchó suspirar con fuerza cuando él mordió su labio y abrió aún más su boca para tirarse de nuevo a comerse los labios del rubio. Naruto abrió los ojos un momento para observarla, notando que ella apretaba sus párpados con fuerza , eso le dio más confianza para continuar, sintió como Hinata se aferraba a su espalda, ella lo necesitaba tanto como él a ella.  
Sin embargo, con solo ese beso Naruto supo que Hinata se había vuelto toda una experta en ese campo, no quería siquiera pensar en eso.

Sus manos recorrieron por completo la delicada espalda de la Hyuga quien se aquejó a su contacto, no porque le hiciera daño, sino porque la tenía resentida por los golpes de la caída. Aquello lo hizo separarse de ella unos instantes pero la Hyuga no lo dejó, abrazó su cuello con fuerza impidiéndole siquiera separase un instante. Naruto la apretó más al notar la necesidad de Hinata que parecía ser igual a la suya superando sus expectativas y tirando por tierra sus palabras de odio. Quería fundirse con ella en ese instante, sentía como sus lenguas se enredaban en la boca del otro y sobre todo disfrutó la forma en que ella se estaba entregando pero aún más la forma en que lo besaba, tan posesivamente, sin duda seguía siendo tan apasionada como antes, tierna y dulce a pesar de las circunstancias y la experiencia obvia que había ya en sus labios.

No podría decir cuanto tiempo se estuvieron besando, sólo era consciente que fue un momento bastante importante para ambos, los sentimientos viejos por ella revivieron en un santiamén, esa pasión, ese jodido amor... miles de recuerdos se apoderaron de su mente y supo que no podía tratarse de un sueño, además sería nefasto si lo fuese pero no, no lo era. Saber que estaba con ella lo hacía sentir vivo de nuevo, de una forma que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía.

-Naruto... —Suspiró estirando su cuello mientras le dejaba besarla ahí, estaba apoyada en la hierba húmeda, disfrutando de sus caricias y sus besos tanto como Naruto disfrutaba de su cuerpo y de ella.

Ninguno pronunció palabra alguna, no había necesidad de ello. Hinata abrazó su cintura con sus piernas y la excitación que ya estaba instalada en su cuerpo se desató por completo al sentir el contacto con sus pelvis haciéndolos estremecer.  
La peli- azul echó de nuevo atrás la cabeza dejando espació para que él la poseyera, sin duda alguna no quería despertar nunca de este sueño y si estaba muerta no quería regresar a la vida, porque una vida sin Naruto, sin él sin sus besos sin sus estupideces no era vida, no era nada.

-¿Me extrañaste?.- Preguntó ella besando su cuello.

-No te haces una idea de cuanto Hinata...-Respondió con sinceridad.

Sería una locura hacerle el amor ahí mismo y su cabeza se lo decía , "para , para" "déjala ahí tirada como ella hizo contigo" pero su corazón y su cuerpo decían otra cosa muy distinta y en democracia eran dos contra uno... la locura ganaba.

Subió su mano a lo largo de la extensión de su muslo apretándolo con fuerza y como un instinto se detuvo al instante.

-Mierda...- Susurró sobre los labios de ellas sobresaltándola.

-¿Qué?.-Cuestionó aturdida.

Conocía tan bien esos chakras y esas pisadas. Los maldijo a todos por putos inoportunos .

-Otro día prometo violarte.- Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y adolorida al sentir en su cuello un golpe seco haciéndola perder la conciencia.

Naruto se movió rápido sin mirar atrás dejando el cuerpo de su mujer. No podía dejar que lo descubrieran y se maldijo por caer como un principiante ante los encantos de ella. Pero debía admitir que estaba contento y jamás se le pasó por la cabeza cuando entró a aquel antro terminar en tal situación con su todavía esposa y sonrió, se dio el lujo de sonreír ampliamente mientras se pasaba una mano por su mejilla aún adolorida por la bofetada que ella le había propinado pero que ni mierda le importó cuando ella lo besó de esa forma tan, como decirlo... tan hambrienta.

Bajó su mano y paró en seco su huida al ver aquella mancha roja en esta, por instinto se revisó entero y no encontró más que otra mancha y esta mucho más grande en su abdomen. La sangre no era suya sino de Hinata y tal cual su sonrisa se encendió, se apagó.

-Mierda...-Anunció bajo cerrando su puño dejando espacio a la preocupación.

**_To Be Continue..._**

* * *

_Bueno...¿qué les ha parecido? _

_¿Les gusto? Espero yo que si. A todo esto paso a contestarles a todos._

Noelialuna : Muchas gracias de verdad y gracias por tu comentario y disculpa la tardanza. Espero que te guste y nos vemos en el siguente.

sango surime: un poco denso si esta hahahah! Que va! Si es todo muy ..raro...pero no escalofríos ...gracias por tu comentario y paciencia, espero que te guste y nos vemos en el próximo.

hatake.k : pues ni ideal la verdad por que no he pensado el final , la idea esta pero según vea puedes esperar al menos de mí y mis historias cualquier cosa ...espero que te haya gustado y gracias por tu paciencia. Hasta la próxima.

Rocio Hyuga:gracias y disculpa la tardanza...yo es que escribo según viene la inspiración. Espero que te guste y nos vemos en el próximo.

Hammi Yang: aquí la tienes tarde pero hecha! Ah! Me legra que te guste y enserio disculpa las molestias! Espero que te guste y nos vemos en el próximo.

Marcee'Garciaa; es un desgraciaooooo! Muchas gracias de verdad me gusta leer este tipo de comentarios como el tuyo. Disculpa la tardanza y espero que te guste. Nos vemos en el próximo.

hinataforever:no la verdad des que rosa pastel no me gustan y mis historias creo que no llevan ese toque ...tan...rosado como la pelo chicle de sakura. Espero te guste y disculpa la tardanza . Nos vemos en el próximo.

hikary gaega: ahhh! Contigo me tengo que disculpar un montón! No te preocupes que en breve actualizo una de mis historias una que te gusta ...gracias gracias por tu paciencia y tu comprensión xXD . Espero que te guste y nos vemos en el próximo.

menma uzumaki: hahahahahahh! Me han encantado todos tus comentarios u gracias por tomarte la molestia en comentar enserio. Espero que esta continuación te guste y nos vemos en el próximo.

Alabdiel: mi querido Alabdiel no sabes como me he acordado de tu comentario mientras escriba la continuación de este capítulo , parece que si que cada 2 años escribí la conti de este ahahahahahhahah! No ya enserio gracias por tu paciencia y todo tus comentarios me encantan y si soy mala con el blondo por estúpido. Y de verdad ya estoy con el siguiente capítulo de esta historia llego la inspiración . Gracias por tu paciencia y espero que te guste y nos vemos en el próximo.

* * *

_Pues nada chicos. _

_Atentos que en próximos días actualizo otro de los historias se ve que llego la imputación. Gracias por sus comentarios , paciencia y por tomarse la molestia de leer mis locuras y sobre todo comente que es gratis por que comentarios hace a una autora feliz y de paso dan ganas de escribir._

_Nos vemos en el próximo._

_Un saludo de_

_Tenshou Getsuga..._


End file.
